


Tales from Halescape

by TwistedsWritings



Category: Original Work, Tales from Halescape - Twisteds Writings
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), All The Way Trough, Anal, Body Horror, Consensual Kink, Double Penetration, Erotica, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fisting, Genderfluid, Harems, Kink, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Prostitution, Smut, Succubi & Incubi, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Urban Fantasy, Vampires, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedsWritings/pseuds/TwistedsWritings
Summary: here
Kudos: 6





	1. Abby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings:**
>
>> This is most definitely erotica! The acts and scenes described are explicit and in many ways extreme. There are also references to prostitution and gender fluidity.
> 
> **A note from the author:**
>
>> "Hello! I am Twisted. These are my writings. Well... in all truth this is my first story. It is meant to be the first chapter of many in this world. I do not know how often I will release these chapters nor for how long. Is is all kind of new to me. On the explicit nature of there writings: I try to be mindful of painting topics I find problematic in modern erotic art, literature and media in to much of a positive light. Not all of the practices in these stories are good or even healthy. Although I do believe the setting does something to mitigate this. Or to put it differently: No one you are about to meet is truly human."
> 
> **Story Info:**
>
>> Genre: Urban-fantasy  
> Length: ~3400 words (reading time: ~15 minutes)  
> nakedblades.org - July 2020 Story Contest WINNER

"Hey Abby!" The Devil grinned at me, showing his pointed teeth. "Hey Alek," I sighed. Alek was a lower Devil, one of the many lackeys of Halescape. Good at sucking up to you and then stabbing you in the back. "Boss wants to see you again, Abby." I looked down at him. "I guessed as much. Maybe next time he could send some one less wretched?" His grin stiffened. "Go to Hell!" he hissed back at me. I looked up toward the high ceiling of the cavern, barely visible through the smoke, lit in the oscillating red glow of flowing magma. "Challenge accepted," I muttered. Alek pulled a face as I moved to walk past him, his mottled red skin wrinkling as he scrunched up his eyes and stuck his long split tongue out. Very mature.

There were many strange and wonderful beings that called the cavern city of Halescape their home. Although wonderful wouldn't be the word I would use to describe Alek. Devils, especially lower ones, were small stunted creatures. Most had stubby horns and short yet powerful leathery wings, making them good at getting in and out of places fast. They also had the innate ability to be able to find people, when they didn't want to be. Not that I didn't want to be found.

Turning away from the crumbling railing I'd been leaning against while enjoying the view, I began my trek back down to the city proper. The Northern Cliffs overlooked a large portion of the cave and there was no better place for relaxing while taking in the crawling urban expanse. I found my way to the next flight of stone stairs, leading down from an outcropping in the rock, the searing wind almost burning my exposed skin. Halescape was a hot place, kept warm by the lava flows in the west and by the bodies of its inhabitants. The crooked buildings were a wild mix of architecture, clusters of clay huts flanked by brick skyscrapers on one side and stone arenas on the other. Walking through the streets, you passed a multitude of houses and shops, most offering a combination of flesh, sex and magic. From pitwhore brothels, four gems the hour and a discount if you bring a friend, to potion sellers peddling bodymod tonics for anything from increasing your breast size to changing your gender. Look for something hard enough, chances are you would find it in Halescape.

Passing through the Lustern District the focus narrowed. Everywhere you looked there were people and creatures, male or female or something in between, offering their bodies for pleasure from behind coloured glass panes. In a place with so few rules and even less consequences, lust could be a business and a pastime at once. And the stranger the offer was, the better.

I paused on a massive granite bridge that spanned one of the many deep gorges dissecting the city. A beautiful harpy girl waved at me from a nearby window on the far side, red plumage matching her red hair. I could not help but notice it was her natural colour. I smiled at her, but shook my head. Maybe some other time. Now I needed more than sex. I needed advice. Below the bridge beings of many shapes and sizes swarmed along the thin walkways. I watched them for a moment, the inhabitants of this place going about their lives, before starting to work my way through the light crowd to a wrought iron staircase that wound down to one of the many platforms below. The walkways were connected by rope, wood or metal gangways, with stairs hewn into the stone or bolted to the cliff-side leading ever further down.

Davids shop was on one of the lowest levels, away from the chaos of the main district. David didn't mind. Those who needed his services would seek him out. The black stonework of the building, Victorian in style and partially swallowed by the side of the cliff, was lit by two antique lamps, each with a trapped will-o'-wisp inside. The flickering green glow and closed curtains did not make the place look very welcoming.

I entered, the door creaking shut behind me, while my eyes slowly got accustomed to the darkness inside. It was cold in here. The place was bare, apart from a large steel sarcophagus standing by one wall and a single reinforced door leading deeper into the crude stone of the cliff. There was also a slight mist gathering at the far end of the room.

"David?" I called, "That you?" A voice, silky smooth, whispered in my mind, "Good to see you Abby. Have you come to buy a favour?". I shook my head, while trying to clear it from the unwanted presence. "Demons! David you know I hate it when you do that!" "I sincerely apologise," the voice replied, this time out loud. The mist began to coalesce, condensing into a humanoid shape. Before me now stood a tall slender man, dressed in formal black robes, long dark hair tied tightly back. His skin was deathly white and his eyes dark red. "It is simply a force of habit," he smiled and I caught a flash of fangs. I shuddered. "I know, I just don't like you in my head. Or using your vampiric charms on me." David laughed, "My dearest, I do not believe I could charm you if I wanted to. You are far to strong willed for such simple magic to work. But tell me, why do you come to pay me a visit? Surely not to merely tempt me with your alluring presence?" He gestured to my outfit. I Looked down at myself. I had to admit I did look quite out of place, with my thigh high leather boots that still left quite a bit of leg exposed up to my skin tight hotpants. The thin straps that made up my top showed off more of my pink skinned upper body than it covered.

"No, but I need advice,” I said, ”Hadrian wants to see me." David raised an eyebrow. "You seem worried?" he incurred. "Not directly," I replied, "it's just... last time we had sex it got... weird. Not bad, just weird. I noticed that I know very little about him and about what he can do. I hoped you would know more?" David sighed "I am afraid I must disappoint you. I also know very little of the man: Simply that he is new in this city and has made quite a name for himself. As for his powers, I believe you will soon know more than most." Now I raised an eyebrow. "What does that mean?" I asked. He paused, drawing a deep breath before replying, "You and I are both born from a succubus, albeit in different ways. While I came into existence by the kiss of such a being, you... well you are different. In short, it means that you have a natural effect on people. Maybe you must learn to control that more. You call to them, making them show more of themselves to you. That could even include them unleashing some power that they would otherwise keep hidden. Nonetheless, I do not believe that Hadrian could do something that you would not want. Again, you are too strong willed for that."

The answer was unexpected. I knew David was a Greater Vampire and therefore not tethered to the same restrictions as most of his undead kin, but not where he had truly come from and that he seemed to have such insight and high opinion of me. "Well thanks, I guess." I shrugged, a thought striking me. "Do I have the same effect on you?" David looked at me almost too deeply as he answered, "I would be remiss not to claim I found you alluring, yet I do not believe I am susceptible to your powers." It took me a moment. "Wait was that a compliment?" He smiled. "I believe I speak too much," he said,retreating back into the mist, "Maybe another time."

I left Davids almost more confused than I had entered. I always knew that I could coax certain things out of people, be it answers, favours or sometimes even more. I just hadn't thought much of it, let alone that it could be a supernatural effect. Deep in thought, I slowly I worked my way back up to the top layer. By then I had decided to go. Hell, it would probably even be fun. The light of the city was dimming as the magma flows cooled in the evening. Not that anyone down here really ever slept. The crowds had changed though, the twilight calling the true thrill seekers out, while the less adventurous retreated to their homes. The air became swollen with cheers and jeers from the overfull bars and cries of pleasure from the midst of crowds, where people were performing acts of lust on the street. I avoided most of it and headed towards the outskirts of the district.

After a good few minutes walking, I finally arrived at a building that looked like an old riverside warehouse. The ancient stone brick arches had metal scaffold permanently affixed to them, with a massive sign on the second story lit by phosphate lamps. It read in large fiery letters: "Devils Advocate". I passed the long line of waiting guests, ignoring the catcalls and whistles, and nodded to the bouncer. "Rowdy crowd," I said, gesturing to the line. He shrugged, "Full house. Callissas on tonight. Fairy folk always bring out the weirdos." I shrugged, "Hadrian wants to see me?". Without answering he opened the door and stood back so I could enter. Inside I was immediately assaulted by the thick smell of incense, burning toxins and sweat. The booths were full tonight, the rich paying for a private show in advance, while the other guests milled about on the floor waiting for the main event. I walked towards the back, to an open booth flanked by two more bouncers.

"Hello Hadrian" He looked up. Hadrian Dagon, the owner of the club, was as always dressed in a perfectly fitted suit, that complemented his broad yet athletic frame. His tied back hair was jet black, as where his eyes. The irises large almost catlike, leaving little to no white in his eyes, while his dark skin was tinged with a hint of blue. "Abby..." he greeted me, his unnaturally deep voice making my lower body clench. He always had this effect on me. "You look good tonight," me mused. I followed his eyes as they slid down my body. From my long, bright pink hair, tied back loosely, past my chest, my breasts barely covered by the faux leather straps of my top. He traced down one row, two rows, three rows of cleavage, my six nipples clearly visible through the thin material. I could see him longing for my soft pink skin, almost the same unnatural shade as my hair. An almost evil smile curled on his lips. "Leave us," he told the guards.

As the curtain closed behind me and Hadrian circled the table he'd been sitting at, I saw the shadows behind him stretch. He didn't speak, nor did I. I knew what he wanted. Hell, I wanted I too. From the darkness emerged four snakelike tendrils, like oily black smoke made solid. I'd seen him do this before but it was still strange how the darkness obeyed his will. I even thought he could probably feel through these tendrils, judging by the precision he controlled them with. I sighed as they reached me and snaked themselves around my waist, working their way up and inside my top, undressing me as the straps fell loose around my shoulders. Then suddenly, the tendrils split in two.

Six of them found my breasts, encircling each one individually, tightening ever so slowly, making me catch my breath.

The other two moved down my body, one finding its way down the front of my pants, the other moving to my ass, making me squirm as I felt them both push against me through my underwear. I felt the pleasure building as the front tendril spread me open while the others massaged my beasts. Then the one behind me got past the last layer of cloth, pressing itself against my asshole. It was slick with a strange oily substance, causing a soft numbness wherever it touched. "Hadrian, what...?" I began, before it plunged itself into my ass. I moaned.

I felt the oily tendril move deeper, hitting the end of my anal passage. I savoured every inch pushed into me, felt it struggle to get deeper, felt it bunching up inside me. Then it found it. The sudden jolt as it shoved itself deeper into my insides made me gasp. My hands instinctively went down to my stomach, where the dark tendril was working its way deeper inside my intestines, creating a visible bulge on my left side. This was new. I traced it with my hand as it moved up and round, distorting my belly as it wound its way through. Every bend it pushed past sent waves of pleasure through my body, every thrust a tiny release that drew whimpers of bliss from my throat. More. Deeper.

Hadrian gave me both. The tendril that had been working on my pussy paused and I saw it grow thicker as darkness pulsed into it. Then it plunged itself inside of me. I tried to scream in pleasure but something cut of my air. The other tendril slid up my throat and out my mouth, the oily substance that covered it numbing my tongue. It had gone all the way trough me! For a moment I couldn't breathe, then the tendril suddenly split into a multitude of pencil thin smaller tentacles, writhing inside my mouth and leaving just enough room for me to gasp for air.

As the tendril in my pussy began to thrust in and out, I felt the one that had gone into my ass and out my mouth begin to pulse. All the while the others kept rhythmically working my beasts and the small tentacles extending from my mouth probed my lips and nose. Waves of sensation rolled through my body, causing me to whimper with pleasure. The pleasure built with every thrust, every time they tightened round my rows of beasts and every pulse of the tendril in my ass that made my stomach bulge. I was consumed by the feeling of being so completely, utterly filled. Caressed from the outside and from within.

The first orgasm caught me off guard. My vision exploded with colours as my body convulsed, my muscles clenching around the intruders as if trying to crush them. My back arched as the tendrils tightened in response. I screamed in ecstasy, but the sound came out muffled by the oily black tentacles in my throat. Before I could catch my breath I felt the tendrils thicken, widening my pussy and stretching my anus. They began slowly, inexorably pushing themselves deeper. I felt the skin of my belly go taught. Once again I fought for air as my throat was filled, the dark extensions pushing themselves a full foot or two further into and through my body. The thin tentacles at the tip now opened out like the petals of a flower, falling on my face, probing every opening. Some even penetrated my ears and nose, and forced me to close my eyes. I was robbed of all senses except for raw touch. Fighting for air, my body convulsed as the next orgasm hit me like a wall. I forgot where I was, who I was. All that mattered was the fullness of my body, the speed of the trusting and the waves of pleasure crashing into me.

I was about to pass out from the combination of suffocating and pure ecstasy when I felt one of the tendrils inside me give. I could feel the unexpected pressure spike as the smoky darkness inside me began to escape into my body. My eyes shot open in shock. Then, suddenly, all of the tendrils inside me and on my skin exploded. Black oily smoke blasted through my body. The force of it brought me again, and this time I was fully able to cry out in joy for just a moment. I then noticed the tendrils had been holding me aloft. Now unsupported, the sudden falling sensation brought me back to my senses. I barely caught myself on one knee before I could fall flat. With one hand I held my belly, feeling it spring back to its normal size now that the intruders had dispersed.

"By all demons, that was amazing Hadrian!" I gasped, when I recovered my wits. I exhaled smoke. I took a few deep breaths until it stopped. He smiled as he came to me and tried to help me up. I wobbled and almost fell again. Noticing my legs weren't working properly he gingerly picked me up and carried me over to one of the wide cushioned seats at the back of the niche. I ended up cuddled against him, almost sitting on his lap. Even after what we had just done his mere closeness was still intoxicating. I fought to organise my thoughts while he began passing his fingers through my thick hair. Naturally this made it harder. "What's with the exploding tendrils?" I finally asked. He paused, fingers coming to a halt. I nuzzled against him to continue. After a moment he replied, "Don't worry, they can not hurt you. I would release them beforehand." I chuckled, which got me a quizzical look. "More like you couldn't hold any longer," I smiled. Almost sheepishly he smiled back, answering in a slightly quieter tone, "I do not admit this lightly. My dark tendrils will only take so much before the energy containing them fails. You are more than they are used to handling."  
I laughed.

Taking another moment to relax, I revelled in the oily slickness that now ran through my body. It was almost revitalising. Outside the closed curtains of the booth I could hear the volume and the music change. While in here the show had just ended, outside it was about to start. After a few more moments of cuddling, I propped myself up to get a better look at him, while asking, "As much as I really enjoyed that, I'm guessing you did not call me here just to fuck?"  
"No, I did not."  
"Well? What's up?"  
"I have heard that you know the spaces outside the city well."  
He was not wrong. I tended to explore when I got bored, in more ways than one. Specifically, most people avoided the other caverns surrounding the city, where civilisation had not jet arrived. For me, that alone was a good enough reason to want to go and see them. Screw that they were supposed to be dangerous.

"I need you to get something for me," Hadrian said, "many of my performers are not native. They have specific needs that are not being met. This can be ... a problem. I need you to get something for one of my fairies." "Interesting," I thought, before responding, "Like this Callissa performing today?"  
"Yes"  
"What does she need?"  
He told me. The fairy needed a seed from a certain plant, that did not grow naturally inside the city. Come to think of it, not much did. Hadrian did not know the name of it in common and I did not speak fairy, but he did know the area where they supposedly grew and what they looked like. Tall, with multiple stems, large red bulbs and shallow roots. I pondered for a while. The caverns he described were in the south-east, far from where we were. I could recall going there once, but had never seen this plant. It would be a challenge, but it should be doable for me.

"Outskirts can be dangerous, Hadrian. You'll owe me a favour," I said, winking.  
"I would owe one to no one else," he replied. Outside the audience erupted into wild applause and whistles. I grinned, getting up from his lap. "Mind if I catch some of the show on my way out?" I asked, readjusting my clothes as best as possible. Once again his face distorted into that grin, "Be my guest."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:**
>
>> On her way to a special meeting Abby passes through the city, introducing us to her world, before taking part in a very strange act of lust.


	2. Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings:**
>
>> The acts and scenes described are explicit and in many ways extreme. There are also references to body horror.
> 
> **A note from the author:**
>
>> "Hello! I am Twisted. These are my writings. This is the second entry in Abbys story. I'm exited to build on her character and on this world I have dreamt up. I hope you will join me on this journey."
> 
> **Story Info:**
>
>> Genre: Urban-fantasy  
> Length: ~3350 words (reading time: ~15 minutes)  
> nakedblades.org - August 2020 Story Contest WINNER

It was late. The cavern city of Halescape had cooled by the time I left the "Devils Advocate". After the thick, chaotic atmosphere of the club, the air outside was almost refreshing. A warm breeze blew through the streets, carrying with it the light scent of brimstone that was ever present in the city.

I untied my pink hair, letting it fall around the almost equally strangely coloured skin of my shoulders. My outfit was a mess, mostly thanks to the owner of the club that I'd just exited. "Hadrian," I smiled to myself. Not only had I had my fun in there, but I'd also had him promise me a favour. Nice. In return I just had to get something for him.

Circling the Central Pit District, I stopped by my home to get changed into something more down to business. The walls of the massive crater that made up the Pit were some of the most densely populated areas of Halescape. Facades of ancient houses climbing over each other, merging to from new and strange architecture.

The five-story brick skyscraper I lived in stood leaning at a slight angle, the top floor almost touching the neighbouring buildings. The insides were a honeycomb of small living spaces that had over the years been changed, modified and divided uncountable times. I went straight to a rusty ladder hanging down from an external walkway. After climbing up the old rickety fire escape to reach the fourth floor, I reached a single window, the only access point to my room. It was locked with a simple incantation, that lifted if the frame was touched in just the right places. I nimbly tapped the combination and entered.

I left my tiny apartment a few hours later, rested and clean. I had swapped my strap top and hot pants for some army green cargo shorts and a thin light beige blouse, tied at the back and buttoned down the front. I left a handful of the top buttons undone showing of the top of my cleavage. The outfit was rounded off by a pair of knee-high combat boots and steel wrist bracers, with some inscriptions engraved into them. These were more than just fashion accessories, but I was planning on leaving the city so I would probably need them.

I made my way to the south of the Halescape. The streets around me began to shift from the dark dusty streets, only illuminated by the warm red glow of magma and started instead to show more colour. Thick purple and green vines snaked up some of the buildings, while other places had dozens of strange umbrella sized mushrooms growing on them and others still were encased in the bark of massive stout trees. This was the Growth District.

Asking about, I tied to find someone who would know of the lifeforms in the caves to the south-east. Easier said than done: Most people never left the city. The caverns and tunnels surrounding it were too dangerous and unknown. Either you would get eaten or you would get lost. I was not worried. I had specialised myself on confronting these kinds of problems. You could call me a kind of bounty hunter, an adventurer, explorer, a gatherer of rare goods. Basically, if you wanted something from somewhere hard to get, I would probably be able to get it for you. There were of course others that would call themselves similar titles, but in the few years I'd been doing this I'd had unprecedented success and had built up a solid reputation. It was how I'd met Hadrian.

After talking to a few of the merchants and herbalists, I found myself in front of the house of a botanist named Gragantha. She was supposed to be one of the biggest suppliers of ingredients for the many potions and concoctions brewed in the District and it showed. The place was massive. It was comprised of three separate buildings that had been joined together with huge wooden growths. The domed roofs were covered in a layer of colourful plant life, a miniature forest of flowers, berry's and poisonous thorns. The entrance was flanked by two giant trees that sprung from the walls and ended in a point at ground level, like two massive insect legs. The main doors were over fifteen feet high and almost as wide.

I did not know this place. Admittedly I did not spend much time in this part of the city. I was not a big fan of the magical tonics produced here. Too unreliable. Carefully I knocked. After only a short wait, the left side of the huge door opened, revealing a woman.  
Her demonic heritage clearly showed. Black horns crowned her head, her short hair accentuating her sharp features and her skin was a rich blue tone. She wore a dark flowing silky dress and a locked choker around her neck.

"Hello, how may I help you?" she asked in a thick Germanic accent.  
"Hi, I'm Abby. I wanted to talk with Gragantha?" I replied, not sure if this was her.  
"Ah, I am afraid ze Mistress is busy. Is this business or pleasure?" she replied.  
"Depends," I smiled slightly, "I'm looking for some info."  
She looked at me thoughtfully. "Are you willing to vait?"  
I shrugged. "Sure!" I answered.

She beckoned me into a door on the opposite side of the wide corridor. I found myself in a luxurious waiting room. The blue skinned woman left me alone briefly, returning shortly after, informing me that "ze Mistress is preparing. I vill vait vith you."

I nodded and smiled at her, seating myself in one of the many cushioned chairs in the room and letting my thoughts roam. I did not notice how intensely she was studying me until she asked, "My apologies, ver did you get zose done?" Lost in thought, it took me a moment to realise she was gesturing toward my breasts. I had six of them, in three rows down my ribcage, from where they lead straight to the soft skin of my stomach. The distance between them increased ever so slightly the further down you went. They were not particularly large, especially for Halescape, where there were ready made concoctions to change shapes and sizes of most body parts, but I did not mind. I was generally not too skinny, there were enough girls like that in the city. I liked the curves I had, no need for extremes. This was just about manageable, especially if you had more than the normal amount of chest.The woman was still looking a me, intently focused on my cleavage. I did show it off, to be fair.

Normally I would have ignored the question, but she had been kind of polite, so I answered, "Um, they are natural? I have always been like this." The woman raised an eyebrow looking at me and then let her eyes wander back downwards. "I see," she said slowly, "I waz going to appraise ze craftsmanship. Shame." She turned away. I kept underestimating how strange people here were.

After a good wait, another woman entered the room, pale skinned, almost human looking apart from her pointed ears and catlike fangs. She wore nothing but a green, leaf-like bikini and the same metal, locked choker the blue tiefling wore. They spoke in hushed tones and then turning to me the new girl said, "Gragantha will see you now."

As the three of us entered the next room, I only had a moment to take it in.The walls were hung in red silks, large pillow like mattresses and lounge chairs were placed all around the edges. Candles lit the area from tall bronze stands, scenting the air with the hint of like sweet fruits and flowers. It was a beautiful atmosphere. All this contrasted drastically with the being waiting for me in the centre of the room.

She had the nude, bloated torso of a woman, with pockmarked and partially scarred, almost leathery skin that lay in great folds around her massive belly and breasts. She had no visible neck, her bald head crowning the mass of flesh that was her body. Her mouth was unnaturally wide, and her black sunken eyes showed a glint of wicked intelligence inside this gruesome shell. Something terrible had happened to her in the past. Her face was deformed, her nose crooked and long greenish bulges covered the left side of her face, as if vines were growing under her skin. Where her lower body should have been now sprouted eight thick spider-like legs, each as wide as my torso. These legs appeared to be woven from thick wooden roots, and as she made a few steps closer it became obvious, that whatever this plant was that formed the appendages, it was part of her now. A similar thing had happened to one of her arms, the left forearm missing and replaced by a primitive claw, made from the same parasitical root.

She was surrounded by a substantial harem of beautiful women, of all types and colours. I saw pointed ears, horns feathers and even fur on one of them. They swooned after their monstrous mistress as she moved smoothly towards us, the spidery legs creaking and clicking as she walked. "Welcome my dear" she spoke with a dry, rasping voice, "Why do you come before Gragantha?"

I noticed I was staring. Licking my suddenly dry lips and lowering my gaze, I answered, "I'm looking for the seed of a specific plant. I don't know its name, but I have a basic description. Multiple tall stems, large red bulbs and shallow roots? Supposedly grows somewhere in the caves to the South-East of the city?" I trailed of a little at the end. Her gaze was piercing. The legs creaked again as she shifted her weight forward towards me.

She paused for a moment. "Mmmm... Yes... I have heard of such a specimen. I think you are looking for the Lonicera Ithyphallica. It is of fey origin, not native and very particular in where it chooses to grow. Not many know where to look for it "  
I nodded, "That's why I'm here. "  
Her beady eyes slid over me, narrowing slightly, as if weighing me up. Then she smiled showing a row of pointed, shark-like teeth. "If you put on a little show for me, I'll give you the information you seek" I raised an eyebrow. "What exactly do you have in mind?" I asked.

"You have met Vanda," she stated, gesturing towards the blue skinned woman before continuing. "My girls tend to me; they satisfy my needs. If they do well, I reward them and the better they do the more I favour them. As my favourite, Vanda here is allowed certain intimacies with my guests. And I do enjoy a good show."

I looked at Vanda, who seemed to be blushing slightly, trying to keep her aloof posture, but seemingly failing. I let my eyes wander over the curves of her body. Her thick thighs and ample chest gave her a perfect hourglass shape. I knew she could make most surface women jealous, with a body like that. I grinned at her. "I'm down, if she's into it," I said.  
Gragantha chuckled and gestured towards her servant, almost whispering in her deep, course voice, "Go on."

Vanda came to me almost tentatively. Laying her hands on my shoulders she looked me over, before carefully sliding her fingers around to my back. I felt the knots of my blouse loosen baring my spine. She grabbed the sides of the cloth and in one smooth motion pulled it forwards and off, leaving me topless, exposing my three rows of breasts. Her hands now moved to my shorts, unbuttoning them. She hooked her fingers into the top, catching my underwear as well. I helped her with a twirl of my hips as she bared my ass and I kicked off the last of my clothes. I was now only wearing my combat boots. Gragantha gave of a content growl. "Now, you should undress her," she told me. I did not hesitate to comply.

Almost instinctively my hands found Vandas chest. Undressing her was way easier. The series of laces down the front of her cleavage came apart with a few simple pulls, and her dark silk dress flowed down her body as she shook her shoulders for me, causing her boobs to jiggle as they were exposed. She was not wearing anything underneath the dress. Of course she wasn't, I thought.

When we were both fully nude, we paused a step apart from each other, each taking the other in. When I eventually tore my eyes away from that blue skinned beauty, I noticed that we were not the only ones who had been busy. The other women surrounding Gragantha had undressed too, their garments strewn about the floor. Only the metal chokers stayed on.

"Entertain me! " Gragantha ordered. The women about her immediately began caressing and stroking her grotesque form, using all parts of their body's as if they were trying to outdo each other. Meanwhile Vanda turned to me.

She placed her hands on my waist, pulling me in until I felt her pelvis against my stomach. She was slightly taller than me. Bending her neck, she kissed me, forcing my lips apart with her tongue. Her hands circled my hips, grabbing my ass, caressing that muscle, using the leverage to stretch me open.

She broke the kiss and, leaving one hand on my butt, she moved the other up to grab my hair. For a harem member she's hella dominant, I thought. She forced my head down to her chest, pressing my face into her breasts, moving me against them until my mouth found on of her nipples.  
I sucked in as much of her breast as I could, even sinking my teeth slightly into her flesh to get a better grip. She filled my mouth and still was busty enough to almost smother me. I played my tongue on her thick nipple, flicking it this way and that. Suddenly she pulled me back, her breast exiting my mouth with a soft "Pop". I had barely gasped a good breath of air before she shoved her other breast into my mouth, briefly choking me from the sheer amount of flesh. Her nipple even brushed the back of my throat for just a moment. "I am going to fill you! " she whispered. Confused, I could only answer in muffled grunts and moans, past her soft flesh. Again, she pulled me away. This time she pushed me backwards hard. I had a brief moment of panic as I fell, before landing on one of the cushioned mattresses.

As Vanda circled around me, moving to stand just above my head, I had a moment to glance at what was happening over in the centre of the room. It was a confusing mesh of the grotesque and the beautiful. Soft bodies caressing the misshapen, monstrous form of their mistress.

I looked up as Vanda and whispered, "What keeps you here, serving her?" Vanda glanced toward the middle of the room, a tenderness coming over her face. "Love," she answered.

Then my vision narrowed as Vanda knelt over me, her thighs around my head, her groin suspended above my face. She caressed my body, moving her hands over my breasts to my stomach, over my hips and up my legs. My back arched as I enjoyed the delicate feeling of her fingers on my skin. Then she began to move back down, her hands tracing my thighs until she reached my crotch. In one smooth motion she slid two fingers inside me while simultaneously bringing her pelvis forcefully down on my face. I greeted her with my mouth, parting her labia with my tongue, running it up her opening over and over.

As I worked her with my tongue, Vanda pushed another finger inside me. I was so very wet by now, and she used this natural lubrication to spread me open, working her hand deeper. Then she slipped another finger in. Her thumb now rested on my clitoris, massaging it and applying just enough pressure for pleasure to start building, while her fingers worked inside me, finding that elusive spot. Playing, probing.  
The orgasm came suddenly, tensing and releasing my muscles, as I once again arced up, almost lifting Vanda off me. My screams of pleasure came muffled by her body on top of me. And as I climaxed, she used that release of tension to plunge her whole hand inside me. The sensation rattled my body. I was so full, my vagina stretched around her fist. I moaned as she paused briefly, savouring the feeling.  
Then she stated pumping her arm into me with a sudden speed and ferociousness that I was not expecting. I forgot everything about where I was or why I was here. All that mattered was her pussy on my mouth and her fist pounding inside me, filling me. As I felt a second orgasm coming, I worked my tongue harder, faster and I heard her cry out. Her thighs convulsed gripping my head, but I did not stop. Release hit us both simultaneously. I was pounded from both sided as she rocked her hips, as if trying to crush me. Her fist could not go any deeper, hitting my end over and over. I pulled her down with my free hand and screamed in ecstasy. Her streams echoed mine.

When we were done, she rolled off me and we collapsed into the mattress, breathing heavily. The moment of silence was broken by a loud clicking and the movement of huge spidery legs. Gragantha moved her massive form into view, clicking her claw hand, as if to applaud us.

"Well done Vanda, my dear. You may come back to me now" she grated through her toothy smile. Vanda peeled herself away from me, trailing her fingers over my body, but then moving swiftly to her mistress. Gragantha actually lifted her up so she sat on one of the wooden legs, cradling her to her flesh. Vanda contentedly stroked the pockmarked skin. I shuddered.

Gragantha turned her head back to me. "Did you enjoy playing with my favourite little orchid?" Interesting pet name, I thought. Sitting up, I bowed my head slightly. "Very much," I answered. Gragantha grinned. "If you ever run out of luck, you would be welcome to join my collection," she offered, gesturing to the women surrounding her. The faces of the women seemed to fall slightly, showing just a hint of jealousy. Only Vanda seemed not to mind the idea. I smiled, "Thanks for the offer, but I don't think it's my style". A chuckle escaped Graganthas monstrous form. I was like watching an amused shark, stalking it's prey. Unsettling.

"I'll think it over," I added quickly, "Meanwhile, I hope you don't mind me getting down to business. The plant I'm looking for, Lonicera Ithyphallica?  
She turned away from me, lowering her body so the other harem members could join Vanda in caressing her.  
"Yesss..." she growled, "Are you familiar with the Fatum Cave Systems, South from here?"  
I nodded. She continued, “It grows in the lower areas of that system, at least a few hundred feet below the city layer. Look for crevices or vertical tunnels. The specimen usually grows to cover the floor of such areas. But be wary of forcefully removing the seeds. It has a strong defensive response. It is better to search for a bulb that has fallen from its stem naturally." Committing it all to memory I thanked her for the information.  
"You're welcome," she mused, "Come back if you need anything else... or if you change your mind... "

I smiled almost defensively as I moved towards the door. Her eyes never left me. Only after I was out in the hall did I turn my back on that monstrous woman and her strange harem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:**   
> 
>
>> Abby puts on a show for a grotesque being in return for some information she needs.


End file.
